


Fix

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Walk on the Moon (1999)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Fixing televisions should be enough. In some ways it is.





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Walk on the Moon' nor am I profiting off this.

Fixing televisions covers their bills. Careful budgeting will cover the necessary groceries. Store bought toys for Allison aren't going to happen this month. She gets his childhood hand-me-downs. 

Fixing televisions isn't going to pay for a new air conditioner this month. Pearl dresses her in a bathing suit and lets her sleeps in the living room under a fan. 

Fixing televisions makes his mother happy, because he's taking care of his family. 

Fixing televisions isn't going to make his mother proud, because he could be doing something better. 

Fixing televisions should be enough. It should be enough, but it's not.


End file.
